JapanXseme male reader
by HETALunatic
Summary: I got bored... and very perverted... this isn't the stuff I usually upload, but Japan is my absolute favorite character and I've written nothing about him so far! I am an incredible pervert and I sincerely hope you won't hate me for this... because I do... (this is 18 , yaoi, etc. don't like, don't read)
1. Chapter 1

"This is nuts," you told yourself, staring at the tense Japanese man on the subway. "I shouldn't... He's probably married anyway... Oh, look how's pressed up against that window~... No, bad (m/name)..." You thought, while you contemplated on approaching the man.

You were just a normal gay college student in desperate need of a night out. You'd been planning to go get a drink at the usual bar and take someone home with you, but when you saw this guy get in on the point where you had originally planned to get out you stayed glued to the metallic pole you'd been holding.

His hair was smooth and jet black. It reflected the yellowish lights of the subway. His breath was clouding up the window before him, but he just stared dazedly ahead.

His face was a little red and he fidgeted uncomfortably. Who wouldn't if they were pressed up against a train wall with no personal space whatsoever?

He wore a white dress-shirt and had a navy blue tie that was still tied perfectly tied around his neck. It was six in the evening, wasn't he coming home from work?

So you had a slight fetish for guys in suits. Not every gay guy liked piercings, dyed hair, skinny jeans, and tank-tops. He looked like he was in his early twenties and... The train stopped. A number of office workers streamed out of the train and a few college students streamed in. None you knew, but just to be sure you pulled your hood up and zipped your jacket up. The lack of passengers allowed you to take a place directly behind the man. His black dress-pants framed a fine ass and you were just dying to touch it, but you didn't. People would notice if you did now. The next stop couldn't come fast enough. Ten minutes later the college students walked away laughing and another wave of people flooded in. Most of them going home, most likely. You were pressed up against the man before you who once again was forced into the window. He must have felt your pelvis rubbing against his behind when someone rudely shoved you into him to get past, because he turned red up till his ears, so much you could see it.

"Excuse me," he said. He even sounded cute. He was probably mad about the gun in your pants, but he sounded so flustered it just turned you on more.

"Yes?" You replied quietly. Your voice sounded so much so much calmer, so much more seme than you actually felt at that point that you were at least as surprised as he must have been.

"W-what is that?" He asked nervously, apparently catching on. He tried to turn around, but couldn't turn far enough to see you. Could he have recognized your tone of voice? Was he gay? Or not? Was he gonna call the cops, or yell? Maybe he just got nervous because some stranger was grinding his erection against his behind. You decided to take it just a bit further, enough to get the message across, but not enough to land in jail if he turned out straight.

"You mean... This?" You whispered huskily, grinding up against his butt once more.

"N-never mind... I get it..." He whispered back. His cheeks flushed even more and he turned back to the window.

"What? You're not gonna do anything? I don't think you do get it. Or do you just like it? You pervert," you chuckled. Your hands moved to his slim hips and ran up and down his sides.

"What am I going to do to you mister pervert? What do you think?" You breathed.

"y-you w-want to do it, right?" he said shyly. You rewarded him with a soft kiss against the back of his neck. You would probably never be able to face yourself straight in the mirror after this, but if you got into this guy's pants that would totally be worth it.

You let your hands snake around his waist and undo the buckle on his belt. Still no resistance. You undid the button and undid his fly. Nothing. You slid your hand into his pants, palming him through his underwear and that's when he spoke up. "p-please w-wait. I-I have... somewhere to be... d-don't get me dirty, please?" he asked.

"sure thing," you said, continuing. You felt him grow harder under your touch and he mewled softly.

"where are you going anyway, mr. pervert? It's to late for work. Oh~ do you have a date? Are you letting me do you right before you're going to meet your lover? How naughty, mr. pervert," you purred into his ear.

"d-don't call me that! You have no right to say that while you're the one touching me!" He huffed.

"oh, does it make you angry that I'm doing this? I didn't hear you complain so far, you want to don't you? You just want me to do you right here," you said. Okay, maybe you crossed the line there. This wasn't like you and if someone had told you you'd be molesting a guy on the train, this morning you'd have laughed at them straight in their face.

"I-I... don't dislike it... but please stop mocking me..." he admitted sadly. He seemed a bit hurt.

"sorry," you muttered. You mentally face-palmed at your break of character. He tried to look back at you again, but you grabbed his chin and made him look ahead.

"no looking. I don't want to know your name either, and I'm not telling mine," you said, figuring he'd quite possibly sue you if he did know.

Your hands found their way back to his hardened crotch, slipping into his underwear to stroke him. He slapped a hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet. I figured he'd bite his lip till it was bleeding under that hand so I grabbed that pretty navy-blue tie and had him bite down on that instead.

He wasn't small by any standards, nor was he really big. His length fitted into your hands perfectly and your arms wrapped around his figure nicely too. Okay, maybe you were making things a bit more rose-colored than they actually were now. You and the workers who had their backs towards you were all that kept the other passengers from calling the cops on you and he seemed to have a hard time holding back his voice.

He eagerly bucked into your hands and you assumed this guy hadn't gotten laid or taken care of himself in a while. His noises were so cute and you wanted to hear more, but if you did any more than this people would notice.

He was close, you could feel it, you could hear it. You slowed down a bit to tease him, slipping one hand further down to grab onto his balls. He bucked his hips forward again. He rested back against your chest and softly moaned.

"d-don't s-stop~" he whimpered quietly. You sped up your movements, stroking him fast and rough. His precum made his whole length all slick, only allowing you to move faster.

You gripped the tip of his hard-on, squeezing him tightly while stroking him with you other. He came all over your hands and you made sure not to stain his clothes. You got a handkerchief from your pocket while your other hand kept his juices from spilling. You cleaned him up and wiped any excess cum off your hands, licking the rest clean. You kind of wished he was watching you lick your fingers, but the "pop" sound from your finger being removed from your mouth was apparently recognized.

"d-did you lick that? It's dirty!" he hissed back at you.

"what, do you have std now?" you asked cockily.

"no! I'm perfectly healthy! But y-you just shouldn't," he said.

"but you taste so nice~" you cooed in his ear. It wasn't a lie, even though you could think of many better tasting things. You had tasted cum before in your life, but it always had this tangy-salty-bitterish taste to it. This guy was still tangy and bitter, but it had a kind of sweet mixed in, making it a lot more bearable.

you tucked him back into his pants and let him take care of the rest. Your stop was coming next anyway. From there you could catch the first train back to your previous destination after taking care of your own problem in the restroom. You stepped away from him, but his hand shot back to grab yours the moment he didn't feel your body pressed up against his.

"w-wait!" he whispered. Thankfully he didn't turn around yet, but if he was gonna get pissed now you'd have a problem.

"what is it?" you asked, stepping closer.

"don't leave yet!" he said, not grasping how wrong that sentence was until it had gotten past his lips. You looked at his reflection in the glass window. His face was bright red and he looked very embarrassed with his pants still undone, until his reflection was wiped away entirely and you could see the station. He quickly fixed his pants now before the train went slow enough for people to notice.

"I actually wanted to get off the train here~, but if you want more-" he didn't give you a chance to finish and pulled you with him off the train.

"I-I was supposed to get off here too. I... I'm sorry, but I have a meeting to attend to," he said hastily, checking himself for anything that could give away what you had been up to.

"aww~ alright then. Also, I don't think it's very appropriate to apologize after getting molested on the subway, don't you? Anyway, have a nice evening, mr, pervert," you said.

"I meant I was sorry for not being able to help you, but I have to hurry now, goodbye," he quickly ran off and you chuckled.

Once he had disappeared from you sight you pulled your hood down over your eyes and sighed. "what the hell have I done~? I didn't even get his fruking name!"

you walked over to the mens room, replaying every second of your encounter, you hardly had to touch yourself by the time you had locked yourself in a stall. You cleaned yourself up and stuffed your hoody in your backpack, revealing your neat (f/c) shirt underneath and got the first train back to your missed station.

You strolled into the bar you usually went to. It wasn't really a gay bar, but it was well known for attracting homosexuals. you didn't really care. It was a nice place to hang out and the bartender Scott's heavy scottish accent could brighten up just about any bad day.

"evenin', lad," the red-head greeted you. "the usual?" he asked, not even awaiting your reply before getting out your favorite drink. "why're ye here?"

"can't I drop in and have a drink with my best friend?" you said, pretending to be offended.

"s'pose ye could, ye just neve do," the Scotsman replied, chuckling while he set the drink down in front of you.

"I was just getting kinda stressed out, with school and everything, but then... yeah, let's not tell you that," you decided. You weren't going to tell him, even if he was your best friend, not until you were alone and he'd had a couple of drinks himself.

"wha' could be so bad ye can't even tell me? Ah won't tell no'one," he offered.

"I~ saw this guy on the subway while I was headed here..." you started.

"was eh cute?" he asked.

"very," you stated before continuing. "so there was this flood-wave of people coming in and I ended up pressing him into a wall with nowhere to go," you said, turning slightly red. You left out the part about you going to stand behind him purposely, for the sake of the man before you not kicking you out to never come back again.

"oh~ keep talkin', lad," the bartender encouraged.

"let's just say my "friend" very much appreciated the contact... as for him... not so much..." you said awkwardly.

"So ye had ah very awkward ride, did ye?" Scott snickered.

"not at all it was rather pleasant," you said, suddenly fascinated with your drink.

"wha'dya mean? If tha guy got piss'd at ye, how can 't be... ye didn't!" he said astonished.

"at first he was like, "what is that?", and when he caught on his face turned red and he just kept looking ahead and he sorta let me... y'know," you muttered, regretting ever starting that conversation.

"so ye... in bloody public?!" Scott asked, his eyes widening.

"I only touched him a little and then we made it to the next stop, so I figured I'd leave, before I'd do anything for which the guy could really sue me, but he was like "hold on, don't go," the guy actually liked it," you said, turning furiously red, gulping down the rest of your drink.

"so ye kept goin'?" Scott asked, a faint blush spreading over his own cheeks as he refilled your glass.

"no, he was running late for a meeting or something," you admitted awkwardly. "he doesn't know my name and he didn't see my face, it was part of the... game... sorta, so we couldn't," you explained. Scott put the bottle away and bend over the bar to whisper in you ear.

"was it good?" he asked.

"amazing, I wanna see him again, but, for obvious reasons, I can't," you sighed, sipping at your second glass.

"did ye know 'is name?" Scott asked, while you killed your second drink in one go.

"nae," you said, mimicking the Scotsman's accent for a moment. Maybe you had wolfed down that first one a bit too quickly. Scott didn't reply. Instead he muttered some incomprehensible curses at some costumers who were entering his bar.

"you know those guys?" you asked, not really recognizing them.

"aye, they ain't bad, but if they'r' here me brother can't be far be'ind," the redhead huffed. Scott had often complained about his brother, but all siblings hated each other, so you didn't think much of it. You glanced at the entryway to see if you could spot his brother, but who you saw made your jaw drop. You instantly turned around and put your third drink to your lips, blushing bright red. The guy you had 'molested' only 30 minutes ago was entering the bar with a couple of men, and he was going straight for the bar!

"wha' is it?" Scott asked you.

"that's the guy from the train!" you whispered. He took a stool only a few seats away from you and Scott's eyes went wide. A smirk spread across his face and he doubled over across the bar, howling in laughter.

"Lad, Ye never make me job old!" he choked out.

"is everything alright?" the subway-dude asked.

"yeah, he's just being a jerk," you said grumpily, trying not to let him know it was you.

"might we know what's so bloody hilarious?" a blonde guy with the same huge eyebrows as Scott asked, taking the stool beside subway-dude. You had to hold in a growl. Subway-dude wasn't even your boyfriend and he wasn't allowed to know it was you!

"none of yer bloody business!" Scott snapped back, turning around to pour some drinks before the man could reply.

"(m/name), this is my brother, Arthur, and his friend, Kiku," Scott introduced you. Kiku? It was cute, it suited him well.

"here so early?" Scott asked.

"there was a fire in the conference-building, if you can believe it," Arthur answered. "they told us to get out, so we figured we might as well go have a drink,"

"fine by me, but if ye're gonna be havin' a drink here Artie, I'd like yer car-keys now," Scott said, holding out his hand. More curses which you couldn't hear from where you sat as Arthur handed over his car-keys.

You looked at kiku, who smiled politely when Scott handed him his drink and you tried to hide your bleeding nose. FRUK, he was so adorable!

You thought your options through for a brief moment. You could go up and talk to him with the inevitable result of being found out and possibly arrested. You could sit there a few seats away from him and torture yourself with the fact that he was so close, and yet so far out of your reach, or you could just go home and forever regret passing out on your answered prayer, but maintain any remaining dignity.

You chose the last option and left the money on the bar, along with a note that read "shut up, tonight never happened," while Scott served the other costumers.

You tried to leave, walking past Arthur and Kiku, but you ended up tripping over Arthur's briefcase. You quickly put everything back in and awkwardly stood straight, to hand the case back, just to find yourself facing him and Kiku.

"sorry," you muttered sheepishly. Your eyes went wide, as did Kiku's. You broke character and now it was coming back to bite your ass. You knew this was a bad plan!

"u-uhm, Arthur-san? I'm not feeling well, so I'll be heading back first," he said, getting off the stool and following you.

You walked out of the bar together and he still stuck close to you after that.  
"so, (m/name)-kun?" he said.

"yes?" you answered rubbing the back of your neck.

"you seemed a lot more confident on the subway," he chuckled.

"yeah, I know, I'm sorry, I got pressed against you like that and it just happened," you said, expecting hell to rain down upon you. "I would normally never have done anything like that, but... you're really cute and I couldn't help it,"

"i-it's alright, I... guess we're the same," Kiku admitted.

"that's true, but~ now that we're like this..."

"yes, (m/name)-kun?"

"my place or your place? If you want to come home with me we'll have to ride the train again," you said with a smirk.

"both, I'll go to my place, you'll go to yours," he said with a small smile of his own. You made a dramatic stabbing motion at your own chest and leaned against a brick building as if you had died, making the japanese man chuckle. "but please call me soon," he added, giving you a small business-card.

You instantly revived and looked at the card, smiling happily. You quickly kissed Kiku on his cheek, making him blush madly.

"what, you're afraid of getting kissed in public now?" you said, grinning smugly.

"I am with my colleagues nearby, I have to go now," he said, running off.

To think you'd get the man of my dreams by molesting him on the train. Oh well, he was cute as hell so who cares? And you looked forward to figuring out what other kinks he's got.


	2. Chapter 2

You were sitting you your livingroom, glaring at your phone like it was your worst enemy. You felt like some sort of stupid cartoon character that was scared of calling their crush, which was partially true. You already had Kiku's phone number programmed into your phone and on speed-dial, but you just couldn't bring yourself to call him. You had parted around 11 pm and now it was 11 in the morning. It had only bee 12 hours, not to mention your meeting was rather... unconventional... so would it seem possessive if you called him now? Then again, he said he was staying in a hotel, and you didn't know when he'd be going home, or where home was, for that matter, so if you waited to long he might be gone already... and you wanted to see him again... badly...

after he gave you his phone number and you got home you had spend half the remaining night thinking about his adorable flushed face when you had touched him, his cute polite smile, and those lewd little noises you had caused him to make.

You gave up and decided to call him to meet up tonight. A real date!

You quickly dialed his number and waited for him to pick up, once again panicking. What if he was in the middle of that meeting that had to be postponed? What if he didn't want to see you? What if he was already going home tonight?

"moshi moshi? This is Kiku Honda speaking," he answered on the second ring.

"hey, good morning. it's me, (m/name). The guy from yesterday," you said, making sure he remembered you.

"ah, yes, (m/name)-kun. I'm glad you called," he said happily. You held back a sigh of relief at his cheerful tone.

"I was just wondering if we could meet up tonight. You know, on a real date? I haven't exactly shown you my best side yesterday," you said.

"if it wasn't then I'm dying to see your best side. Shall I come pick you up?" he asked, you chuckled at his remark, glad you weren't the only one enjoying yourself the night before.

"that sounds great. My lectures are over at 5:30 so can you meet me on campus? I'll text you where exactly," you said.

"oh, yes, you're still in college?" he asked curiously.

"yup. You don't have a problem with younger guys, do you?" you asked, worried he only gave you his number because he mistook your age.

"not at all. I'll see you then, goodbye," he said. After a quick bye from you you both hung up.

You resisted doing a little victory dance and quickly changed into some clothes that wouldn't be too fancy for school, but fancy enough for a date.

"hey, where are you going fancy-pants?" your (f/name) asked when she saw you in front of the mirror in the new clothes you had bought just a few days ago. (f/name), your roommate, was a girl, which was convenient considering your own sexual orientation. She was a yaoi fangirl, and you could share pretty much anything with her. You had a lot in common and she was good company so you liked her a lot.

"I've got a date with this cute guy this evening. Is it too much? I've got lectures too and I don't want to look like I'm trying too hard," you said, inspecting your backside in the mirror.

"not at all, but you might want to fix your hair," she said. "can I have a picture of you guys?" she asked excitedly.

"thanks, and no you can't. I think he's still in the closet," you said, grabbing your comb from your desk and taking it through your hair a couple of times.

"it's fine, but if he's not can I have just one picture of you guys? Just a peck on the cheek or something!" she pleaded.

"I don't know, I'll ask," you answered chuckling at the thought.

**~time skip~**

You finally finished your lectures and stuffed your notes in your bag. You quickly walked over to where you were supposed to meet Kiku.

"yo, what's up?" your roomie asked.

"not much, we're supposed to meet each other here," you answered.

"then I'll stop bothering you, but don't forget to ask about the picture, okay?" she joked, walking along and chatting up some people up ahead.

You noticed a car stop nearby and Kiku got out. You grinned at him. He seemed to look past you though.

"I was thinking we'd go out for dinner, even if it's a little early and... you're not even listening," you said, looking behind you to the spot Kiku had been looking at to see two girls quickly hiding when you looked at them.

"I-I'm sorry, (m/name)-kun. They are friends of mine. I told them I'd be going out and they insisted on following me. I told them not too, but it seems they didn't listen," he said, bowing his head apologetically.

"friends of yours? Why would they stalk you on a date?" you asked surprised.

"they are... they are yaoi fangirls, if you know what that means," he said.

"I do. Girls who like gay guys, right? So can't we just let them take a picture and tell them to get lost?" you said, looking at them once more. One of them, a brunette around Kiku's age was holding a camera. The other looked quite a bit like Kiku, but she was roughly your age, and had long black hair with flowers in it.

"I... don't know," he said. "besides, I'm not sure if I want my younger sister to go around with a picture of me and my lover," he said.

"she's your sister?" you asked, pointing at the asian girl. Kiku nodded. "why don't you just let me take care of it?" you said, running over to your roomie.

"hi, can I borrow you for a moment?" you asked, pulling her away from the group of people she was talking with. "he has a sister. She's standing right there and she's a yaoi fangirl. I'll introduce you to her, and you can take a picture, but you have to make sure they don't follow me and Kiku on our date," you said.

She smirked at you. "it's a deal,,"

"good" you said. You walked over to the girls who giggled when you approached them.

"we're sorry, we didn't mean to be a bother, we just wanted a little picture," the brunette said, showing her camera. "I'm Elizaveta by the way. This is Mei. We're friends of Kiku,"

"we know, and we came to negotiate!" your friend declared, as if it concerned a national emergency.

"oh, really?" Kiku's sister answered, giggling.

"yes, my client and his boyfriend are willing to pose for one picture, under the condition that they will not be followed on their date and that I can have one too!" she said, making some strange hand-gestures like it was a holy prophecy.

"you are a though negotiator, but we accept your terms!" the brunette declared shaking your (f/name)'s hand to seal the deal.

You walked back to Kiku who was looking at you curiously.

"one picture and we're gone," your friend said, holding up her phone.

"alright," Kiku murmured. You wrapped an arm around his waist and Kiku looked away with rosy cheeks, refusing to look into the camera. Right when the photo was supposed to be taken you pecked Kiku on his cheek as promised.

"W-w-what are you doing!?" Kiku snapped at you. His cheeks bright red for a whole new reason.

"I'm sorry, but that was the deal. Besides, you look so cute when you're all flustered like that!" you cooed.

You looked back at the girls who, much to your surprise, were laying on the ground in a puddle of blood, which seemed to stream from their noses.

"we'll be going now, bye," you said, pulling Kiku back to his car.

"s-so, you wanted to go out for dinner?" Kiku asked, sitting down in the driver's seat.

"yeah, I know a place nearby that's more private, so we can be alone," you said, figuring you had dragged him out of the closet far enough for one day.

"y-you're not gonna try anything while we're there, are you?" Kiku asked.

"what? No~, not there at least," you answered. "unless you want to," you added as an afterthought.

You got to the restaurant after a ride that should take less than twenty minutes. The key word being SHOULD. After explaining where you had to go, offering to be the one to drive (Kiku seemed really scared about letting someone else drive for some reason), and you trying to out-smart-ass his gps, you made it there after half an hour.

You had a reservation so thankfully you didn't have to stand in line or anything. You sat down in an overly spacious dinning room for the two of you and the waitress gave you the menu, saying she'd be back in 15 minutes.

"hey, Kiku, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for yesterday... I was being... indecent, aggressive, and a serious jerk... I'm hardly ever like that, just so you know," you said. Kiku looked up from his menu surprised.

"If it's that, you don't have to worry. I know." he replied bluntly, looking back down at his menu. "have you eaten here before, (m/name)-kun?" he asked.

"what do you mean, you know?" you asked, ignoring his question.

"you might think of me as a pervert for this, but... I enjoy playing games... if you get what I'm saying. When we first met at first I wanted to push you away, despite how deprived I was at that point, but when you "broke character," so to speak, and you listened to my requests, I figured you weren't just a random molester and let you. Then when I had to leave, I felt like such and idiot for running without even knowing your name, or letting you know mine. Then we met again at the bar and I just couldn't let you walk away a second time," he explained, a hint of pink across his cheeks.

"yeah, I got shoved against you and I seriously thought you were gonna call the cops on me or something. I nearly had a heart-attack when you came walking into that bar, but then you looked me in the eye and I sort of... let's not make this moment anymore gay than it needs to be..." you interrupted yourself, looking away.

"Aww~!" Kiku whined. You had to suppress another nosebleed and decided to just finish.

"I think I just fell in love with you right then... not just physically, I mean... I... really love you," you said. Must have looked ridiculous with your rosy cheeks and bloody nose, but you said it!

Kiku turned bright red at your confession and gave you another cute smile before looking down at his menu.

The waitress came back and you both tried to hide your red faces, not to cause any suspicion, luckily she hardly seemed to care.

"still," you started again after the waitress had left. "I don't think you're a pervert and I hope you don't think I am," you said, rubbing the back of your head.

"I doubt you are, but you hardly know me, (m/name)-kun," Kiku said with a chuckle.

"well, I'm sure you've got tons of cosplay, toys, and hentai at home to prove that, but so far you've been afraid to publicly hold hands with me," you joked, looking back at Kiku when you didn't get a reply.

He was furiously red and he looked down at the table in shame.

"y-you mean... you do? You really-"

"don't laugh... I am a serious and decent man, but..." he still didn't look up at you, which was good for you because blood was once again flowing down your face.

"I won't laugh, it's fine... I don't suppose you would have brought any of that stuff with you on a business trip though..." you said, forcing the mental image of Kiku in a cute maid outfit out of your mind.

"no," Kiku answered curtly.

"okay, it was worth a shot. Speaking of which... I still don't know where you live. If you're staying at a hotel for business I take it it's a long way from here," you said. Kiku's blush faded and he dared to meet your eyes again.

"I live in tokyo," he replied sadly, realizing you'd have a pretty hard time meeting up after he left.

"...oh..." was the only acknowledgement that you had heard him. Tokyo was like the other side of the globe! "I don't suppose you come here often," you muttered.

Kiku shook his head.

"we can maintain contact with skype and such. It's not the end of the world, nor the end of our relationship," Kiku assured you, taking your hand in his.

"easy for you to say. You've got toys to play with while I'm gone," you joked.

"(M/NAME)-KUN!" Kiku snapped at you.

"sorry, sorry, just kidding," you said, laughing a bit. "but just so you know, if we don't have much of a chance to meet after you leave, I intend to fruk you senseless for as long as I get the chance," you said.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Kiku replied with a smile.

You spend the rest of your date talking about random topics. You told Kiku that you in fact studied the japanese language and culture ((yes, you do in my story, shut up,)) and you managed to get some info about his little yaoi-fan-club, which also included Elizaveta and Mei.

After dinner you both insisted on paying the bill for each other, so you ended up splitting the bill, so you had both payed each other's meal in a sense.

"how about I drive us home?" you offered, noting Kiku had been drinking.

"I hardly drank anything, it'll be fine," Kiku said.

"Kiku, I've got a perfectly clean driver's license. I won't crash your car or anything," you said.

"no, I'm sure nothing will actually happen, but I just feel uncomfortable about it," Kiku said. You rolled your eyes and sat in the passenger's seat.

You reached your home and Kiku parked the car in your driveway. You had a big house, but it wasn't that expensive, since you shared it.

"I had a great time," Kiku said. Translation: "get out of my car, because the date is over and I'm not coming in."

you smiled, figuring you'd have to "persuade" him to come in and stay with you for a bit.

"so did I," you said, undoing your seatbelt and leaning closer.

"so, I guess, goodbye then," Kiku said.

"aw~ you're not even gonna give me a little goodnight-kiss?" you whined.

"o-oh, okay," Kiku said, blushing a bit as he shut his eyes and pressed his lips against yours. You eagerly deepened the kiss, licking his bottom lip for entrance. Kiku shyly opened his mouth, letting his tongue dance with yours. You pulled away just after it had gotten good, and he unconsciously leaned closer to you to keep your mouths connected.

You placed a hand on Kiku's inner thigh and let your foreheads touch. "would you like to come inside?" you asked, stroking his inner thigh gently.

The japanese man nodded, his face flushed bright red and his eyes glazed over with lust already.

You both rushed inside, reconnecting your mouths the moment the door shut. Your hands were already on Kiku's shirt, but he stopped you.

"let's at least take this to the bedroom," he said, kicking his shoes off and shedding his jacket.

"sure," you said, getting rid of your own and dragging Kiku up the stairs, magically not falling or bumping into something while you were still making out like you didn't need oxygen anymore.

You shut your bedroom door and threw your boyfriend onto your bed, locking the door, and taking off your shirt before getting on top of him.

"I love you, Kiku," you whispered, kissing him roughly. It was more like your tongues getting tangled than than actually kissing him this time around, but it was amazing none the less. Your hands where at his shirt again, getting it undone this time. You ripped it off, throwing it away to join your own shirt.

You trailed kisses down his neck, looking for his sweet-spot. He gasped when your lips met the soft pale skin just bellow his ear and you latched onto the spot, sucking hard. You pulled away and looked at the bright red hickey you had left on his flawless skin. He was yours now, no denying it.

You smirked happily and continued to trail kisses down until your lips met one of his small pink nipples. You sucked it until it had hardened completely, your hand playing with the other, and then bit down on it, making him yelp and instinctively buck his hips up.

"you're really sensitive here, aren't you?" you asked him teasingly, pinching his nipples with both your hands. He squirmed a bit and shook his head in denial.

"no? I guess I should move on then," you said cheerfully. One of your hands moved to his head, while your lips collided in a sweet kiss once again, to silence him, while your other hand undid his pants and gently cupped his hard-on through his underwear.

Kiku moaned into your mouth, grinding up into your hand to get more friction.

You quickly moved back down again, pulling his pants down, along with his boxers.

You grabbed his hardened member by the base and quickly pecked his tip. You licked your lips, enjoying the familiar taste, as you looked up at his face to see his reaction.

His half-lidded eyes were teary and glazed over with lust. His cheeks were a lovely shade of crimson and his soft, parted lips were moist and swollen from kissing. The sight send a new rush of blood southwards and you happily allowed more of him into my mouth to see more.

He threw his head back, facing the ceiling with a load pleasured moan. His hands moved down to grab two fists full of your messed up (h/c) hair. He pulled up his knees, which gave you access to his entrance. You pulled off, swirling your tongue around his head once more before letting go of him completely.

Kiku whined in protest, not allowing you to move away just yet with both of his hands still tangled in your hair.

"ouch! Kiku, as much as I love sucking you, I really want to fuck you tonight, and to do that I'll need the lube, if you please?" you said, immediately feeling his grip loosen.

"I-I'm so sorry, (m/name)-kun! I-I just got a little caught up and... s-sorry," he said, sitting up and crossing his arms over his chest.

"that's okay, I'll finish up in a moment," you mumbled, groping around in the nightstand drawer until you pulled out a bottle of lube.

"w-wait, (m/name)-kun. P-please, allow me," Kiku suddenly said, taking the lube from you.

"are you saying what I think you're saying?" you asked, your eyes widening and your pants tightening.

"well... up until now you did everything, so..." Kiku didn't finish his sentence, instead he coated his fingers in the bottle's contents and turned around. You sat back on the end of the bed with your legs crossed. You weren't a virgin, but as you watched Kiku bend over and slip his index finger in you felt you would jizz your pants right then.

Kiku gasped as he inserted a second finger rather quickly and scissored them inside himself.

"don't hurt yourself," you whispered, gently stroking his thigh. All you wanted was to pounce on top of him and fuck him senseless, but you'd be damned if you let a chance like this slip, it was almost as bad as when you met him the second time at the bar, if not worse.

"n-no... it mnn~ feels good... so good, (m/name)~" hearing him moan your name made you lose it. You grabbed his wrist at pulled his fingers out of him just as he had added a third. Kiku yelped at the feeling of the digits being jerked out so roughly, just to suck in his breath again when he felt the tip of your member prod at his opening.

"s-sorry... can't wait anymore," you panted, your hot breath ghosting over the back of his neck. "deep breath," you ordered, giving him just enough time to do so before slamming into him, facing the ceiling and letting out a low moan at the tight heat surrounding you.

Kiku screamed in a combination of pleasure and pain, since his little show had been cut short. He crossed his arms before him and rested his head on them, adjusting to the sheer size of you. You didn't have a porn-star-size or anything, but it was certainly bigger than anything the Japanese man had ever taken before. He tried to relax, experimentally buck his hips to meet yours, giving you the okay to move with a sweet drawn out moan.

You grabbed his hips and feverishly pounded into him, looking for that one spot that would make him see stars. Kiku cried out with every move you made, loving the feeling of being pounded into.

"you love this don't you? You love being taken like the slut you are~" you whispered into his ear, your mean taunting seme starting to show again and you leaned down to speak to him and incidentally hit his sweet spot, making him scream.

"YES~!" he exclaimed, unconsciously confirming what you said. You grinned, aiming for the same spot again.

"here?" you asked him, hitting his prostate hard.

"Yes! Oh, yes~ (m/name) I love you!" he shouted, tears flowing from his eyes and he even drooled onto his arms and the sheets.

"I love you too, Kiku-chan~" you teased, picking up the pace and pounding into your lover until he came all over the sheets bellow him.

He screamed your name and reflexively clamped down on your cock, milking you off your own essence. You slumped over your boyfriend, planting sweet kisses all over his shoulders and the back of his neck, adding more marks of ownerships, before pulling out and collapsing on the bed beside him.

"so I was thinking..." you started after both of you had caught your breath.

"yes, (m/name)-kun?" Kiku asked, curling up with his back against your chest so you two could spoon.

"why don't you stay with me for the next two weeks?" you asked.

"only if I may sleep with you," Kiku said, snuggling a bit closer to you.

"of coarse," you said excitedly, pulling him into your chest and burying your nose in his soft hair.

**~extended ending~**

"I REGRET NOTHING!" your roommate whisper-shouted.

"I know right!" Elizabeth giggled, removing her ear from your door.

"I thought we wouldn't follow them?" Mei whispered, wiping her bleeding nose.

"I followed no one, this is my house!" your roommate whisper-shouted back at her, excitedly pressing the hem of her nightshirt against her own bloody fountain.

"If Kiku is gonna stay here you'll record what they're up to, right?" Elizabeth

"of coarse!" (f/name) giggled.

"welcome to the yaoi fanclub!" Elizabeth squealed, hugging her tightly.


End file.
